


and I just can't seem to get enough of

by bry0psida



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Sexual Assault, Sexsomnia, Smut, Somnophilia, Trans Billy Hargrove, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bry0psida/pseuds/bry0psida
Summary: Steve starts waking Billy up for sex in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Comments: 6
Kudos: 215





	and I just can't seem to get enough of

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth. Eat your hearts out, you horny bastards.
> 
> Title is Just Can't Get Enough-Depeche Mode.

The first time it happened, Billy didn’t realise it was even happening.

He’s always been a light sleeper, and it’s not the first time he’s woken up to Steve’s cock grinding against his ass, though it has been a while.

Fuck it, Billy’s doesn’t have work or school tomorrow, it feels good, why not. He can’t say the same for Steve, but Steve’s a big boy, he can make his own bad choices.

Billy shimmies his boxers down and angles his hips back so Steve’s cock can glide across the length of him.

He’s a little dry this early on, so Billy spits in his hand, slicks up Steve’s cock, earning him a muffled groan, then wipes the residue along his pussy before closing his thighs and thrusting back.

Steve is is so warm against Billy, feels fucking amazing every time the head of Steve’s cock nudges his own. Steve’s grip on Billy’s hips tightens to something uncomfortable as he really starts to snap his hips. Billy’s heart is pounding, he’s close, close, closer-

Steve gasps as he comes, Billy feels the sticky wetness of it splatter between between his legs. He tries not to be disappointed. Billy’s just starting to turn over when Steve snores, sudden and loud, right in Billy’s ear. That’s so unlike Steve, to get his and leave Billy hanging in the middle of the night.

Billy’s not gonna attempt wake him up, Steve sleeps like the dead on a good day, let alone when he went to bed drunk. Billy shoves a hand between his legs with a sigh and gets to work.

…

Billy still hasn’t quite caught on the second time.

It’s been three days since he woke up with a hard cock digging into his ass. Billy’s not sure he’s in the mood for a repeat of last time, but Steve’s hand fumbles along his torso, uncoordinated, before slipping into his underwear.

Billy still hasn’t made up his mind when Steve’s fingers start probing in all the wrong places, clumsier than usual. Billy scoffs and puts Steve’s hand back on his own hip.

Maybe a minute passes before he’s at it again, humping Billy’s back, hand cupping, no, groping. Billy rolls his eyes in the dark and starts grinding onto Steve’s hand. Doesn’t take long at all for him to get hard and wet.

Billy knocks Steve’s hand away and replaces it with his own. He reaches back, fists a hand in Steve’s hair as he twists and squeezes his own cock between his thumb and and index finger, hissing through his teeth as he comes sudden, unexpected.

“Fuck,” Billy whispers, shuddering through the aftershocks as he keeps nudging his oversensitive cock.

He rolls over to face Steve. It’s too dark to see his expression, but he’s panting in Billy’s face, all hot wet breath. Billy can just about make out a sheen of sweat on his upper lip, reflecting a fraction of blue tinted light from god knows where.

Billy shuffles forward, slips off his underwear, hitches a thigh over Steve’s hip, and angles his hips down.

Steve slides right in, and fuck, maybe this is the way to do it instead, get himself off first and then take Steve for a ride. Steve’s palm smacks into his ass, gripping hard and pulling Billy all the way onto his cock. Billy gasps in surprise, then moans as Steve starts to grind.

Billy presses a kiss into Steve’s throat with every thrust, making his way up to Steve’s face. He nips at Steve’s lower lip, licks at the part of his mouth. Steve remains slack jawed and gasping, too far gone to kiss back.

Billy can feel the telltale clench of muscles in his groin, the rush of elation as his orgasm knocks him sideways. Steve fucks him through it, slow and deep. There’s a momentary rush of heat as Steve buries himself all the way in and comes with a whine high in his throat. He doesn’t even pull out before he starts snuffling. Billy snorts in amusement as he eases Steve out of him.

…

Billy doesn’t clock what’s happening the third time until Steve does.

It starts the same as always, with Steve’s bare dick digging into Billy’s back, then his ass. Billy thought they were past this point in their relationship, honestly. Wanting someone so much you can’t wait till morning.

It’s been about a week, and Billy’s feeling pretty satisfied with how last time went, so he gets a hand between his legs and plays with himself, grinding back for both their benefits.

After he comes with a gasp and a shudder, he shucks his underwear off, rolls on top of Steve, plants a hand on the bed beside Steve’s head, then reaches back with the other to guide his cock inside.

Steve slips in easy as anything. He always makes Billy so wet.

It’s been a while since Billy was on top, Steve’s dick is a lot to take at this angle. He takes it slow, doesn’t sink all the way down till he’s spent about a minute bouncing, sliding a little further down each time.

He’s just bottomed out, feels a sweat break out across his face and chest as he rocks his hips forward and back, moaning as Steve shifts inside of him.

Steve’s been a passive participant so far, Billy feels a little thrill run through him when Steve suddenly grips Billy’s thighs tight.

“Billy?” Steve’s voice is gruff from sleep.

“Right here, baby.” Billy’s own voice rasps in his throat. He’s just starting to push himself up so he can slam back down, but Steve shoves Billy out of his lap entirely, so abrupt Billy almost falls out of bed.

His first instinct is to snap. The reasonable part of his brain has more of a say in how Billy acts these days than old habits. Billy bites back the string of curses sitting at the tip of his tongue, and crawls across the bed to Steve.

“Steve?” He doesn’t respond. “Steve, baby, are you ok?”

Steve stiffens when Billy touches him. Billy retracts his fingers like he’s been burned.

“I don’t- I don’t remember what happened.”

Billy turns on the bedside lamp. Steve’s eyes are wide with fear, his chest expanding so far with every inhale Billy can see the skin straining against his ribs. Billy has no idea what’s happening right now.

“What do you mean, you don’t remember what happened?”

“I mean I don’t remember what happened!” Steve nearly shouts. Billy can’t control his flinch. “One minute I’m asleep, the next I’m waking up to someone riding me.”

“But you- _you_ woke _me_ up.”

Steve blinks at Billy. “No, I didn’t.”

“…Yeah, you did. You did the same thing last week, woke me up for sex. And a couple days before that.”

Steve’s face does something weird before settling into a grimace. “Oh my god.” He scrambles up the bed and away from Billy, hand clapped to his mouth, knees pulled tight to his chest. “Oh my god, Billy.”

Billy’s hit by the realisation, quite suddenly, that Steve wasn’t consciously initiating sex. The world as he knows it tilts on its axis a little with the revelation. The fear on Steve’s face, that Billy was conscious for this and Steve _wasn’t_ , that means-

Steve’s eyes shine in the dull light with unshed tears. “I’m- oh _god_ , I’m so sorry, Billy.”

This night is taking one ridiculous turn after another. Billy feels something akin to whiplash.

“You’re- what?”

“I had no idea I was- Not that that’s an excuse, but Billy, I’d _never_ -“

Billy interrupts. “Steve, I was into it. I thought you were, too. I should be apologising.”

“That’s ridiculous. I started this, I’m the one who- who _did this_ to you.”

The look on Steve’s face is getting right under Billy’s skin. He’s shown no indication of being upset, and Steve usually knows better than to assume his feelings. He’s no shrinking violet.

“What the fuck are you talking about? You didn’t do anything to me.”

“You don’t need to lie to protect my feelings.”

“Trust me, I’m not.”

“I hurt you, and-“

Billy throws his hands up with his eyebrows in exasperation. “You didn’t!”

Steve doesn’t listen. Distantly, Billy knows Steve is reacting like this because Billy recently opened up to him about his past experiences with sexual assault. But this close to it, it’s fucking insulting that Steve seems to have forgotten who Billy is as a person, how he’s making this into something it’s not. He thought they knew each other better than this. Billy doesn’t have the energy to argue with him. A glance at his phone on the bedside table tells him it’s 3 AM. He’s got work tomorrow, so fuck this. He tells Steve he’s sleeping on the couch and resists the urge to slam the bedroom door on the way out.

…

Billy knows exactly what’s happening the fourth time.

Steve hasn’t touched him since the last incident, awake or no. It’s really starting to piss Billy off, actually. They’ve talked about it multiple times after a very tense week of silence and avoiding each other. Steve thankfully came to his senses and acknowledged that no, he hadn’t done anything Billy didn’t want. He’s still being fucking weird, though.

At first, Billy thought it was actually because _Steve_ felt violated, which would be more than fair, but he insists it’s not that. He has yet to enlighten Billy on what the reason is for him skirting around Billy in the apartment. Won’t touch him unless he has to, makes stilted conversation at best and one word answers at worst. They haven’t had sex in weeks, haven’t even kissed, let alone had a pleasant conversation.

So it’s more than a little exciting to wake up with a cock rutting into his ass, Steve breathing heavy on the back of Billy’s neck.

“Steve?” Billy’s voice croaks. “You awake?” He doesn’t respond.

Billy should stop this. Steve would be distraught if he thought he’d ‘violated’ Billy again.

But they did this twice and Steve was none the wiser. It’s been over a month since they last had sex. Billy doesn’t always do what he should.

He all but rips his underwear off, takes a little more care slipping off Steve’s sweatpants. He’s not sure how much time he has, so he doesn’t waste any by getting off first, just spits in his hand, slicks himself, up, then Steve.

The direct stimulation triggers something in Steve. He presses Billy into the bed, face down, ruts his cock against the back of Billy’s thighs, between his cheeks, searching. Billy would think he’s awake if he didn’t keep missing by miles.

Billy wriggles up the bed a little, spreads his legs, angles his hips, and Steve slides home.

It almost hurts, it’s been so long since he actually got fucked. He’s been in too sour a mood to use toys, and there’s been no foreplay. Billy’s pretty sure it would burn like hell if he wasn’t so turned on. God, he’s a bad person.

It’s hard to feel guilty when Steve starts pounding him, though. It’s fast, and deep, and rough. Billy feels so full, feels like he’s on another planet when he presses a hand to his stomach and feels Steve’s cock moving inside him. _Fuck_ , that’s such a rush.

The slap of skin on skin is so loud in the room, silent save their mingled breathing. The slapping soon sounds slick as Billy gets wetter and wetter, he might’ve squirted if he’d had any water before bed.

Steve’s breath is coming faster, he’s probably close. Billy starts playing with his cock, doesn’t want to lose the opportunity to come with Steve inside him again.

A couple swipes of his thumb is all it takes. Billy moans into the mattress as he clenches around Steve. Steve pumps his hips once, twice, three times, then pushes all the way in and stays there.

Steve doesn’t start snoring, he kind of just, slumps onto the bed. Billy hisses through his teeth as Steve slips out. He’s gonna be sore tomorrow.

…

He understands exactly how Steve felt the next morning, the only difference being he _should_ feel like this. He took advantage of Steve. He almost can’t believe what he’s done, that he’ll probably get away with it.

Billy has never been a good person, not really. He tries, for Steve. Does an ok job most of the time. Apparently not anymore.

Talking about this would destroy the relationship, and losing Steve would destroy Billy. He’s taking this secret to the grave.

…

They carry on much like before, only now it’s Billy maintaining the distance. Steve probably thinks it’s just that Billy’s mad at him for how he acted. What Billy would give to be back where they were.

He’s trying desperately to make up for it, but no amount of picking up all the chores and cooking all the meals is distracting Billy from the ugly truth he alone knows.

Billy has never felt shame of this magnitude and known, for certain, he deserves it. He deserves every ounce of self loathing. It’s consuming his every waking thought. He’s hardly sleeping, food is losing its taste. Steve is worried. He won’t say he’s worried, knows Billy hates being fussed over, but Billy can see it in the way the corners of his mouth are perpetually turned down now, the way he hovers. Billy can’t stand it, can’t stand himself.

Billy pushes away his full bowl of cereal, crosses his arms on the table and rests his face against them.

“Billy?”

“I did something,” Billy’s words are muffled by his arms.

The other chair scrapes on the wood floor as Steve yanks it out from under the table. They both wince.

“What?” Steve asks. Billy repeats himself. The hairs on the back of his bicep stand up as Steve’s hand hovers above it, uncertain. “What did you do?”

Billy’s breath comes out in a rush, his eyes burn behind the lids. Neil was right, in the end. Billy fucks up anything good that comes his way.

“I did-“ Billy chokes back a sob. If he starts crying, he won’t stop. “I did what- what you thought you did, to me.”

“Huh?”

Billy shrugs off Steve’s hand before it can touch, then whips round to look at him, unshed tears blurring his vision.

“We fucked last night, ok? We fucked while you were asleep. You started grinding on me and I…encouraged it.”

Steve’s face is utterly blank. He doesn’t say anything for a long time. Long enough Billy’s knee starts bouncing.

“Say something, for fuck sake.” Billy snaps. Steve presses his lips together. He doesn’t do it often enough for Billy to know what it means yet.

Steve reaches out for Billy, isn’t deterred by him stiffening. He clasps Billy’s clenched fist between both hands, leaning forward in his chair, into Billy’s space. “Billy, I’m not upset.”

“Why aren’t you upset? You should be upset.”

“Well, I’m not.” Billy stares him down, disbelieving. “I mean, it’s not like you hurt me.”

Billy snatches his hand out of Steve’s, knocking his chair over as he stands. “Not like I- Steve, you were _asleep_. I took advantage of you.” Steve just shrugs. Billy resists the urge to tear his hair out as anxiety and guilt war for dominance within. “How are you so fucking calm right now?”

Steve chews on his lip for minute, looks at something else while he thinks. “If anything, I think this makes us even.”

“Even,” Billy says it like it’s a question and not a statement.

“Yeah. I thought I hurt you, didn’t listen when you told me I didn’t, and I kept being weird anyway. It sucked for me and it was my own fault, so it must have really sucked for you. Now you’re doing the same thing even though I’m telling you I’m not hurt or anything. Even Steven.”

Billy doesn’t think it’s the same at all, except it kinda is. Billy learnt a long time ago that guilt is optional. If Steve really isn’t bothered, Billy shouldn’t be either. He wipes a few stray tears away with the back of his hand. Steve is charitable enough he doesn’t mention it or try to comfort Billy, even looks away.

…

The fifth time starts out different. They’re facing each other in bed, asleep naked after hours of drawn out make-up sex. Billy’s still slick with his and Steve’s cum, so when Billy wakes up to Steve thrusting into the space between his legs, it isn’t out of discomfort.

Billy has a few moments of dulled panic, then the talk they had earlier comes back to him. Steve gave him carte blanche to let any night-time sexscapades go wherever Billy wants to take them, so long as he doesn’t penetrate Steve when unconscious.

Billy closes his eyes and loses himself to the sensation of Steve fucking his thighs, rubbing against him in all the right ways.

An ocean of possibilities open up before Billy. He kind of wants to see how far he can take this, what he can do without Steve waking up, if he has any control over _when_ he wakes up. He can’t decide what he wants to do first. He wants to see if Steve can kiss in his sleep, if he can eat pussy, if Billy can blow him, if-

Steve rolls on top of Billy, slides inside with the movement. Billy loses his train of thought as his eyes flutter shut. He can feel old cum leaking out every time Steve pulls back, can feel it dripping down into the crack of his ass, how sticky his thighs are when he gets them around Steve’s waist and they stick to the skin.

Billy reaches between them. It’s a little hard with Steve plastered to him, but he manages. Starts playing with his cock as he lays back and relaxes into it.

…

Steve wakes up slow. It feels a little like being underwater. Everything is muted, close but far away.

He doesn’t usually wake up feeling good. He’s not a morning person, is even grumpier than Billy before his morning coffee.

So it’s more than a little novel to wake up feeling good. No, not good, fucking _great_.

Steve is hot all over, feels damp with sweat, can hardly think straight. There’s something pulling a little on his hair, something squeezing his ass. It’s probably strange that Steve registers the slippery warmth surrounding his cock last.

He blinks his eyes open to darkness, turning his head on the mattress. Billy is making these little _ah, ah ah!_ sounds right in Steve’s ear, moaning in tandem with the pace he’s rocking down onto Steve’s cock. Steve presses a kiss into Billy’s hair. Billy stops moving for a second, and Steve picks up the slack.

Billy huffs a laugh, all breath, which quickly devolves into a moan as Steve snaps his hips.

“Nice of you to join me,”

It’s Steve’s turn to moan when Billy flexes around him. “I couldn’t- _fuck_ , couldn’t let you have all the fun.”

Billy slides his arms around Steve’s neck, undulates his hips to meet Steve on every thrust. “I’m so close.” He whispers.

Steve props himself up on a forearm, presses their sweaty foreheads together as he gets a hand between them to play with Billy’s slick little cock.

“Yeah? You gonna come for me, baby?”

“Uh huh,”

Steve leans down to kiss Billy. It’s more a smear of lips and tongue than a kiss. Billy seems to appreciate it, though, if the moaning is anything to go by.

Steve’s close himself. Wants to come with Billy, if he can. So he picks up the pace, thumbs his cock faster, makes little circles, favouring the left side.

Billy keens his pleasure, then goes rigid. Steve feels Billy clamp down around him, and then he’s toppling over the edge too, emptying himself inside.

They’re panting in each others faces, after. Breathing the same hot, stale air. Billy laughs lightly. He often laughs during sex. It’s one of the many things Steve loves about him.

He presses their sweaty foreheads together again, uses his wet hand to fumble along the bed for Billy’s, presses it into his chest, over his thrumming heart.

“Feel that?” Steve asks. Billy hums. “That’s all you. You’re the only one who can work me up like this.”

Billy snorts, tells Steve to _stop_. Steve doesn’t need to see to know Billy is rolling his eyes. Steve knows he secretly likes the praise, no matter how much he pretends not to.

“I want you so much I fuck you when I’m asleep. I’ve never wanted someone as much as I want you.”

Billy is quiet for a long moment. He answers by pressing Steve’s hand into his own chest. His heart is racing even faster than Steve’s.

They haven’t said the words yet. Steve’s ready, but Billy isn’t. Waiting doesn’t feel like much of a hardship when they have moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on a valentines day fic, won't be posting anything more before then.


End file.
